Brisa Nocturna
by Nebyura
Summary: ONESHOT: Un día normal en la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, o al menos eso parecía... Reviewers Onegai!


Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, eso lo sabemos todos, pero nunca esta de mas escribirlo y evitar futuras demandas de sus dueños legales. También les recuerdo que no recibo nada de esto mas que uno que otro comentario y una manera de canalizar mi aburrimiento en clases de forma mas o menos productiva.

Brisa nocturna

Abrió los ojos, Sakura lo había sacudido -Despierta Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei ha llegado- Se talló los ojos y miró al ninja copia, una mano detrás de su cabeza y en la otra sostenía su libro Icha Icha Paradise.

-Lamento la tardanza chicos, creo que me perdí en el camino de la vida

-¡El camino de la vida!- exclamó el portador del kyubi -tu eres el que nos cita tan temprano y siempre llegas tarde

-Lo siento, lo siento- se defendió el jounin -¿Qué les parece si empezamos la misión del día de hoy?- luego miró a Sasuke que permanecía sentado en el suelo, miraba la escena pero su mente parecía estar muy lejos -hey Sasuke, ¿te sientes bien?

El Uchiha se despabiló -Si, estoy bien. Solo un poco somnoliento- dijo mientras se ponía de pie -¿Nos vamos?

La misión era sencilla, debían ayudar a desembarcar mercancía proveniente del país del viento. Una misión con los mínimos incidentes: una caja que caía al mar, un par de ladronzuelos tratando de robarse los alimentos que esperaban ya en tierra firme, un perro callejero comiéndose el almuerzo de Naruto; nada del otro mundo.

Terminaron temprano, por lo que fueron a entrenar un rato. El examen de ascenso a jounin sería en unas cuantas semanas y aún tenían mucho por aprender. En un claro del bosque luego de varias horas de entrenamiento decidieron sentarse a descansar antes de marchar a casa.

-¿Cuando regresarán Itachi y tu padre de su misión?- preguntó Sakura luego de un rato

-Itachi y mi padre- susurró Sasuke mirando el cielo distraídamente -regresan en un par de días- se levantó rápidamente -es verdad, mamá está esperándome para la cena- se despidió con la mano antes de emprender la carrera a casa.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina, un delicioso aroma provenía de ahí -he llegado mamá

La madre del chico le regaló una amplia sonrisa y un beso en la frente -Es mas temprano de lo que te esperaba, en unos minutos estará lista la cena. ¿Adivinas que es?

Pero el pelinegro ya estaba husmeando entre la estufa -¿Ramen?- dijo con la tapa de una olla en la mano.

La mujer soltó una risilla -Exactamente... oye, porque no invitas a Naruto a cenar con nosotros, me dijiste que es su platillo favorito, ¿no es así?

Sasuke asintió alegremente y luego telefoneó al rubio. Unos cuantos minutos después, justo cuando el ramen terminaba de hacerse Naruto llegaba a casa de los Uchiha.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, tan tranquila como puede ser con Naruto presente. Él no dejaba de elogiar la exquisita comida de la madre de su compañero -Señora, créame que si Sakura-chan no fuera mi novia, me casaba con usted.

-Pero si Sakura no es tu novia, usuratonkachi

-Tu cállate dobe- luego prosiguió con el tono mas seductor que logró articular -es solo cuestión de tiempo para que caiga entre mis brazos.

La Señora Uchiha se echó a reír -Pues espero que pronto lo consigas Naruto-kun

Naruto se puso un poco nostálgico -Sería mas sencillo si a ella no le gustara Sasuke

El pelinegro dio una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo -Tranquilo usuratonkachi, yo se que Sakura-chan está apartada para ti. Además yo tengo el ojo puesto en otra chica- mintió Sasuke. La verdad era que al Uchiha le agradaba mucho la pelirosa pero como conocía los sentimientos de su mejor amigo por ella no se atrevía a intentar algo con ella.

-Uy, pues que guardadito te lo tenías. Ahora dime, ¿quién es la afortunada?

Sasuke puso cara seria -no, no te lo voy a decir

-Señora, mire a su hijo- le acusó el rubio -no me quiere decir.

La mujer rió -Anda Sasuke, dile a Naruto- Y así transcurrió la velada, entre risas y uno que otro grito.

Un par de semanas pasaron. Los exámenes jounin serían la siguiente semana. Naruto y Sasuke entrenaban hasta tarde en el bosque bajo la tutela de Kakashi-sensei, mientras que Sakura se había ido a entrenar donde la Gondaime. Cada día la pelirosa adquiría talentos similares a los de la ninja legendaria.

-Sasuke dobe- dijo Naruto que yacía tirado en el suelo totalmente exhausto

-¿Que quieres usuratonkachi? No voy a invitarte a cenar a casa. Padre e Itachi regresaron y sabes que no gustan de tener invitados durante las comidas

-No es eso- dijo Naruto incorporándose y acercándose a su compañero que estaba recargado en un árbol -Necesito hablar contigo, es sobre Sakura-chan

Sasuke sintió su sangre helarse. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su amigo hablar tan seriamente y el hecho de que quisiera hablar acerca de su compañera no le daba buena impresión -¿Que hay con ella?- dijo tratando de aparentar indiferencia

-Ella... ella- el kyubi titubeó -ella te gusta, ¿no es así?

Sasuke bajo la mirada, no podía mentirle a su mejor amigo pero tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos

-Lo sabía- dijo con voz entristecida Naruto

-Pero yo se lo que tu sientes por ella- se apresuró a decir el Uchiha -sería incapaz de intentar algo con ella

Naruto sonrió -Pues deberías de hacerlo. Harían una hermosa pareja- Sasuke lo miró con ojos interrogantes -no te preocupes dobe, yo estaré bien. Me basta con saber que mi mejor amigo y mi compañera mas apreciada estarán juntos y felices... además Hinata Hyuga no está nada mal- concluyó guiñándole un ojo -creo que debería aplicarme con ella

Sasuke sentía un nudo en la garganta -Naruto yo... no se que decirte

-A mi no tienes nada que decirme dobe. ¡Ve con ella!

Sasuke asintió, tomo sus cosas y echó a correr hacia la oficina de Tsunade-sama. Debía encontrar pronto a Sakura. En unos minutos se encontró en ese lugar le indicaron que la chica estaba en el mirador de los rostros de los hokages. Una vez más echó a correr. Ya era de noche, las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento y ahí, envuelta por el aroma de la brisa nocturna se encontraba Haruno Sakura mirando los rostros en la piedra.

-Sakura yo... necesito hablar contigo

La pelirosa se acercó a él -¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke asintió -yo Sakura... tú me gustas mucho y quiero preguntarte si- dudó un segundo -¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

Sakura exclamó un sí antes de abrazarlo. Permanecieron así durante unos minutos y cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos. La luna llena se reflejaba en los ojos jade de la chica. Eran hermosos. Sasuke pudo sentir como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, lágrimas de felicidad. Su visión se nubló y entonces:

Despertó.

Se encontraba en su habitación, en el escondite de Orochimaru. La fría pared frente a él le provocó un escalofrío, una vez mas había soñado con ellos. Con como sería su vida si no hubiera abandonado Konoha. Se levantó y miró por la ventana. Había luna llena, se pregunto si ellos también la estarían viendo. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía permitirse dudar. No cuando ya había llegado tan lejos.

Volvió a la cama. Su entrenamiento era muy pesado y estaba aun cansado por lo que no tardó en conciliar el sueño. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro durmiente y de sus labios un suspiro se escapó, un suspiro que contenía dos nombres: Sakura y Naruto.

FIN


End file.
